1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount frame for an electric motor-driven wheeled vehicle, more particularly to a mount frame with two frame units which are capable of being journalled to each other so as to facilitate assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mount frame 1 for an electric motor-driven wheeled vehicle is shown to include front and rear frame units 11, 12. The front frame unit 11 has two anchored members 111 and an engaging block 112 with an engaging hole 113 formed therein. The rear frame unit 12 has two anchoring members 121, a mount seat 122, and a pull rod 123 mounted on the mount seat 122. In assembly, the front and rear frame units 11, 12 are placed on the ground. The user needs to hold the front frame unit 11 with one hand, and the rear frame unit 12 with the other hand, and move the rear frame unit 12 toward the front frame unit 11 such that the anchoring members 121 anchor the anchored members 111. Then, the rear frame unit 12 is pushed such that the pull rod 123 can be inserted into the engaging hole 113.
However, during assembly, since the user needs to hold the front frame unit 11 with one hand, the front frame unit 11 may fall down or slant, thereby resulting in disengagement of the anchoring and anchored members 121, 111. Therefore, assembly of the mount frame 1 is inconvenient and laborious to conduct.